


Squeaky

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, Mereel is a little shit, Ordo is Tired, but ordo is having none of it, just let him sleep please, mereel may or may not regret it later, we all love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ordo comes back to his quarters to find unlikely roommates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing I had to write 100% inspired from [this post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/158914938889/izzyovercoffee-i-look-at-mereel-and-i-see-a-man)

Ordo was walking back to his bunk after a lengthy, and exhausting undercover mission. He had just finished his debrief with Kal, who told him, “You look like osik. Go get some sleep Ord’ika, we can finish this up after you get some sleep.”

“Thanks Kal’buir.” Ordo wasn’t quite sure if he had sounded remotely coherent, but Kal just rested a hand on the back of his neck for a moment, telling him he did well, before turning him to the direction of his quarters.

Ordo palmed open the door to his quarters to a sight he would not have expected, but also completely unsurprised by. The entirety of every single flat surface in his quarters was covered in a layer of small, multi-colored, stuffed tookas. 

This had Mereel’s name written all over it.

Ordo took a deep breath, and closed his eyes as he tossed his bag to the side of the room. He was pretty sure he jumped about a foot in the air when the room was filled with a loud squeaking noise. 

The tookas, were squeaky toys. 

_ Mereel _ .

He took a look around the room, trying to find the camera Mereel had likely hidden just to record his reaction. He could practically hear his laughter from here. Ordo was too tired for this. He gave a rude gesture to the room at large, and squeak-walked over to his bed. 

Ordo landed face first, blasting the room with the loud noise, with continued soft squeaks until he got comfortable. He was too godsdamn tired to deal with this right now. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, with the knowledge that Mereel had no idea what revenge would be coming his way.


End file.
